


White Flowers of Crime

by Shouchan



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, happy birthday dovile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouchan/pseuds/Shouchan
Summary: Shinichi has one more case left to solve: the question of why flowers are growing out of his mouth.





	White Flowers of Crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoakedSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoakedSun/gifts).



> A short hanahaki oneshot for my dear friend Sun. Happy birthday!

Conan had been coughing for days, and it wasn’t getting any better. Ran had tried everything in her power, such as force-feeding him medicine and even taking him to a doctor. Though, none of it helped. He was still coughing, and it got worse with every day that passed. Normally, this would be nothing to worry about – a fever, if even, but what Conan was coughing up was not normal. She had noticed the first time when they were on yet another crime scene. At this point, it had almost turned into a daily grind for them. Her father was investigating another murder, and Conan was awkwardly interested and helpful, just as ever. The only thing that appeared strange to her was that Conan was coughing up white petals. At first glance, of course, she believed he must have tricked her, but had the boy really ever been one to play tricks on them? It took Ran more tries than one to get him to see a doctor, and when she finally managed to, she was disheartened to hear that they had absolutely no idea what was wrong with him. She could only hope it was a temporary disease.

 

‘When did it all start?’, Shinichi wondered, dressed in pyjamas as he spread out in his bed. As he closed his eyes, he could see the crime scene of that day in front of him; the woman, whose corpse was laying on the ground, spread out, and everyone they suspected to be the murderer. The evidence he found, and how he presented it as Kogoro’s achievement. There was nothing out of place, nothing unusual, right? What was he missing? Was he wrong? Was there no connection at all? He would be doomed if this was the case, and he would hate to leave a mystery open, especially one this important to him? If he wouldn’t find out the reason he was coughing up what he assumed to be petals, if he would not find a cure, he would surely be done for eventually. Although assumingly, he could keep going like this for quite a while, at least if the symptoms would stay the same.

 

Which they did not.

 

Kogoro had another case to work on again, and Shinichi was eager to help him, as he always did. The moment Ran saw him trying to sneak into the car she pulled him away, two fingers holding the top of his ear, squeezing it tightly. “Where do you think you’re going?” She asked, the tone in her voice stern, a sly bit of concern audible in it. “Please, Ran! I’ve gotten all better, you see-“ Just as he was about to finish his sentence, he coughed up more petals. Would this never end? Her eyebrows furrowed. She was not convinced. “Go back to bed, Conan, you need to rest.” The brown-haired boy was not going to give up that easily. He looked up at her with his big, blue eyes and let the innocent sparkle in them do the rest, very much abusing the fact that in this body, he was a 6 year old child. “Pleeeeeaassse? Just this once? I promise to wear a thick coat too. It won’t worsen my state either! I’m just gonna look!” Eventually, after a few minutes of begging, and Ran’s father trying to get rid of him, Conan ended up in the backseat, wearing a thick jacket, a scarf, a hat and even gloves. He was feeling incredibly hot. He was very aware that this, and Ran’s presence, were the conditions for him even being allowed to join them. It still made him feel uncomfortable. He was dressed as if it had -20°C outside.

 

Once the three of them arrived at the crime scene, Conan was shocked to find that, despite having been told so, there had been no murder. In fact, he was very confused about their location. “Are those… Hot springs?” He was not sure what to say, his gaze shifting to Ran. “Surprise! A hot bath is good for curing a fever, and your forehead is almost burning!” Conan did his best not to roll his eyes. ‘For obvious reasons.’ He simply thought to himself, and the three of them went inside.

 

It’s not that Shinichi disliked taking hot bathes or so, he was just disappointed. He had hoped to soon find the solution to the riddle he was so desperately hoping to solve, and was disappointed instead. Maybe his hopes were simply too high. Maybe not all things could be solved by the work of a detective, maybe he should just hope that his disease was not deadly and leave it up to the doctors. Maybe he should enjoy the onsen and live his life to the fullest, for as long as he could… in the body of a 6-year-old… in which he would never be able to go out with the girl he liked again.

 

The girl he liked. Ran Mouri. He looked down at his body in the water, slowly raising his hand to run it through his hair. Why did it just not feel right? He liked Ran, he had _always_ liked Ran. Sure, she was brutal, and slightly dense and, taking into consideration what her father was like, it was a wonder she turned out as charismatic as she did. She was the one he had feelings for. Right? When did he start doubting himself? He found himself coughing up more and more petals, the pure white they once were now stained… red. Red stains on white petals. Was it blood? The boy swallowed, letting them fall into the water, watching the colour slowly mix into the transparency of the water.

 

Roughly a day later, the owner of the inn they were staying at started acting strange, closing off certain parts of the inn for no reason whatsoever, asking every customer they had to leave, and even went as far as to return all the money they had spent. Surely, there were just a few people spending their time there, as it was a rather small inn, yet it was still enough to make Conan furrow his eyebrows. The questions in his head soon got answered as the police arrived at the place, one of the officers quickly beginning a conversation with Kogoro. From what Conan could hear as Ran tried to pull him along, some sort of letter must have arrived, a riddle on it, as well as Kaitou KIDs signature. Of course, what else would it be? Everyone would be anticipating his arrival now.

 

Even he himself is not sure how he convinced Ran to let him stay ‘just a bit’ longer, but somehow, the boy managed. After all, the contents of the letter mattered more to him than going home and lying in bed, miserably hoping for his pain to end. On that note, he was glad he was no longer forced to wear his ‘ready for winter’ outfit. Conan placed his index finger above his lips naturally, staring at the floor, getting lost in thought for a moment. He would be meeting Kaitou KID. Not that he had not done so before. Still, it made a grin appear on his face. Only the loud, characteristic laugh from Kogoro had the ability to snap him out of it again.

 

They spent the following hours searching for any sorts of clues, talking to the one person that ran the place, trying to solve the riddle, and preparing everything for KIDs arrival. Who would have thought that KID would even go after the family heirloom of this man? A simple, white jewel, there was absolutely nothing special about it, it seemed. Shinichi felt lucky that Kogoro’s reputation had preceded him a long time ago. He was actually kind of proud, he thought of it as an achievement. Who would have ever thought it would be so easy to make _this_ guy look like a good detective? Either way, this was not what mattered in the moment. As more troops assembled and got into position, Conan had already decided there was no use investigating more than he had already done. He might as well try to figure out the secret behind his mysterious disease, which, ironically caused him to cough at that very moment. He threw the bloody flowers into the bin and clutched his jacket. It was starting to become more painful, now that he had began losing blood as well. For now, it was just a bit of blood, so not too much to worry about yet. In the meantime, he would try to figure out the cause of his illness.

 

Perhaps, it was the men in black once again? No. That was highly unlikely. Shinichi had to stop taking delusional things into account. ‘If things would proceed as planned, this might as well be the last riddle I’ll ever solve’, he thought to himself. He shouldn’t waste time with implausible things and consider all _possible_ options. He would have noticed if someone drugged him again, wouldn’t he? So, what was it? What was the reason he kept coughing up flowers, the reason his chest felt tight and his lungs begged for air? Pulling out his phone, he searched the web for possible symptoms, but the only thing he ended up finding was a fictional disease called “hanahaki”. This was definitely not what he was looking for, but it was the only thing that popped up, so he decided to quickly read into it anyway, and as he did so, the symptoms sounded strangely familiar to him, so much to the point that he started to consider the possibility of this disease to be real. It was the hottest trace he had, and with how things were going, it was also the most likely the case that this was actually what he had. But that would mean… Was his love for Ran unrequited? Impossible. He was sure she had liked him, did she not? He would have to consider all options, which were, option A: she did not like him, option B: he was extremely wrong with his guess and just wasting more precious time, or option C: she liked him, but he did not like her. Then, who else would he be in love with? Ai? No, he felt nothing for her. Then again… Did he really feel anything special for Ran?

 

In the evening, or rather at night, it was finally time for KID to appear. Conan was, together with some other police officers, inside, guarding the jewel. His lips began to form a sly smile. He was oddly excited to see the Phantom Thief again. It had been a while, and it certainly did not help that Conan was forced to stay at home for weeks. It had almost been torture for him not to play their typical game of tag with him, whereas Shinichi always felt he lost. Just because KID left the jewels which he didn’t want didn’t mean the detective could call the victory his.

 

“Ran?” He asked, cleaning his glasses while looking at her. “Do you have a boyfriend?” She tilted her head slightly at him, shaking her head in reply. “No, I don’t. Why? Is it possible that you’re in love with someone?” Conan laughed with embarrassment, shaking his head to copy her actions. “No, that’s not it! I was just curious if you liked this great detective! Shinichi Kudo!” The girls’ cheeks went red all of a sudden, her pupils widening at the sudden question. “W-Wh-… C-Conan Edogawa! You can’t ask something like that!” Ran’s reaction was enough for him to understand, hence why he apologised to her and went back to investigating the jewel. He could hear the familiar words in his ears, his gaze quickly shifting towards the source.

 

“Tantei-kun.” Without disturbing the stillness of the night, he landed silently in front of his eyes, along with that fearless smirk that said he had foreseen everything. Soon, smoke started to build up and fill the room. In a blink of an eye, not only did all the police officers run after KID, but Conan was left alone in the room. As he was about to rush up behind them, the door closed, and he could hear it being locked, leaving him in a dark room; presumably with Kaitou.

 

Conan’s coughing started again, in the worst moment possible. The white figure stepped forward and opened the glass cabinet, reaching out for the jewel. He turned his head a bit, his eyes already having adjusted to the dark. He quickly put the jewel in his pocket and walked over to Conan, who was kneeling on the floor as more petals fell from his mouth and onto the ground. “F-… Flowers?” He picked one of the bloody petals up and examined it closely, before leaning down to pat the others back. Conan could not stop coughing them up, the flower petals just kept coming, tears starting to run from his eyes. His heart was beating so quickly, butterflies were in his stomach. The boy felt like throwing up. Here he was, right in front of his biggest opponent, yet all he was able to do was cough up flower petals. He could feel it; they were starting to become bigger, and he could have sworn they started to look connected to each other.

 

“Tantei-kun… This is the… Hanahaki disease, isn’t it?” Kaitou’s voice emitted worry and concern. It was clear that he cared about the detective’s well-being, at least enough for him to feel the desire for Conan not to be ill, especially not on one of the rare occasions they got to see each other. His voice, his eyes, the way his silly outfit made him look – everything about him made the other’s mind blank out for a moment. There was always the possibility that it was due to the pain that he felt because of his heavy coughing, but he was almost sure that this time, it was not the cause.

 

The policemen were violently knocking on the door, screaming out threats to kick it down if it wasn’t unlocked soon. It seemed they wanted to check whether everything was fine or not. Perhaps they had gotten alarmed by the loud noises that came from Conan, or if their IQ was high enough to make them think it would be a smart idea to everyone to leave, leaving the jewel unguarded for the Phantom Thief. In all honesty, it was more likely to be the latter than the first. Kaitou stared at the boy that was turned paler than he already was, his orbs shifting to meet Kaitou’s. Once their eyes met Kaitou understood, placing his hands under his body, picking the boy up, before disappearing out of the window. For now, the roof should be hidden enough. It would not take too long either way.

 

“Hey, Tantei-kun… Can you breathe?” The moment Conan had calmed down a bit he nodded, taking slow and deep breaths. “What do you know about this?” The thief looked up, pulling the jewel out of his pocket to look at it in the moonlight. “It’s not what I’m looking for…” He whispered, throwing it back down into the room, the jewel conveniently landing in the vitrine again. “Not too much. All I know is that in rare cases, people start coughing up flowers when their love is unrequited. They have to be heavily in love for that, though. That, and that there’s treatment for it, but there’s not too much knowledge about it. According to Aok-… This friend of mine, if you get treatment, you’ll be healed, but you’ll also never fall in love with the person again. Is it that girl, Tantei-kun?”

 

Shinichi only smiled and shook his head. His eyes darted up to meet Kaitou’s, his body slowly falling towards his. “Kaitou…” People say that, when you’re on the brink of death, you see your entire life flash in front of you within seconds, but it was not true. You only see what you love. And the person that Shinichi Kudo saw was Kaitou. He had little to regret, he had only wished he had realised his emotions earlier and confessed, or received treatment for them at least. What made him feel rather relieved was that he had at least solved the last case that he would ever need to solve, even if he had to receive a bit of help. As his head landed on the others lap his lips parted slightly, white flowers that were so many it could have been a bouquet blooming in his mouth, stained with red blood. They kept coming, until the magician’s legs were covered in them. Kaitou ran his hand through the other’s hair, a single tear rolling down his cheek, falling down onto the others forehead as Kaitou leaned down to place his lips on it gently, whispering to him. “I shall see you again, Tantei-kun… Next illusion.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

AUTHORS NOTE:

_First off: thank YOU for reading! This is the first fic I ever published and it might just be the last, especially in this fandom! I don’t know whether it was obvious or not, but I haven’t really watched/read too much Detective Conan/Magic Kaitou lately, but I still hope this is not TOO much out of character! If it is, just consider this an awkwardly serious memefic to laugh about. I didn’t have a lot of time for this either, since I’m kinda stressed out due to exams now, haha._

 

_Kudos to the lovely[Yullen22490](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullen22490/pseuds/Yullen22490) – thanks for taking time out of your day to do this for me! Cx If you happen to like the BNHA villain AU make sure to check her out._

 

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUN! You smol piece of shit, you’re 17 now! Go ahead and enjoy your birthday some more today, and enjoy all the freedom that comes with that special age! To mimic you from the other day: You’re as old as Kaito now! Yay! (I COULD have said something like ‘you’re just a bit younger than an euro’, but aren’t you glad I did not?) This is something to celebrate too, right? Now, I sincerely hope you forgive me for my crappy writing and OOC fic, but hey, you know, I had to get you something! (Plus, I watched a LOT of Shinichi x Kaito videos just to get an idea of what the fuck they’re like, since I’ve watched Magic Kaitou 1412 and you watched the normal Magic Kaitou, you watched literally all “Case Closed” movies there are (that feature Kaitou) and I watched like… 300 episodes of the anime when I was a kid + like 2 movies. Anyway, since your gift for my birthday (which you can watch[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=03DCkfpoiTs)) absolutely rocked, I had to try to do something nice for you too. Hope you enjoyed it. You can add one more piece of fiction to your collection of 1000 fanfics now. PS: YES; I SERIOUSLY MADE AN AO3 ACCOUNT JUST FOR THIS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOE!_

 

_See you next illusion!_


End file.
